It's a small world (the I-slept-with-the-club-owner remix)
by MiriRainbowitz
Summary: Felicity goes on a blind date to get over a one-night stand. The problem? The owner of the club she goes to is the exact guy she's trying to get over.


Felicity was going to _kill_ Caitlin.

Well, no, she wouldn't actually kill her- she'd probably just yell at her for setting her up on an awkward blind date with her coworker Barry Allen. And well, she probably wouldn't do too much yelling either- on paper, Barry was kind of perfect for her, sweet and nerdy and smart and cute and just a really _nice_ person.

The problems with her date could be summed up thusly: the fact that their date was at Verdant- which was a _nightclub_ , and therefore not her preferred setting for a date; Barry had spent most of the evening watching the apparent love of his life, Iris West, move around on the floor of the club they were currently in; and Felicity still couldn't help but comparing the way Barry moved to the way her extremely hot one-night stand from about a month ago had moved.

And to be fair to Caitlin, she was trying- probably because she was sick of Felicity constantly talking about the aforementioned one-night stand from a month ago. She probably thought getting Felicity on an actual date would help, and Felicity could definitely see the logic in that. Too bad she was still kind of fixated on the guy, but could you really blame her? His arms had been about twice as thick as Barry's, to speak nothing of the rest of his body.

So in conclusion, this date was not going to solve Felicity's problem, but it was kind of nice. She'd enjoyed dancing- well, moving around on the floor like the white people they were- with Barry; the conversation with Barry had been nice and entertaining, due to their similar interests; she'd probably gained a new friend; and she was drinking a nice glass of red wine. It almost made up for the fact that there was no spark whatsoever, and Barry's fixation on Iris. Still, she was kind of enjoying herself, so naturally, that was when the universe decided that the evening had to go downhill from there.

"Excuse me, ma'am," someone said, and Felicity looked up from the chair to see a black guy with arms like tree trunks standing over her. "You need to come with me." Based on his outfit, he was probably a security guard.

"Why?" the question slipped out of her mouth before she'd even realized that she'd said it. "As far as I know, I haven't done anything illegal. Not that I usually do anything illegal, knowing or not- I've never even gotten a ticket. I'm a law-abiding citizen." When she realized she was rambling, she flushed. "I'm just- gonna stop talking now."

The guy, who had had a stoic expression before, cracked a bit of a smile. "Mr. Queen wants to see you up in his office," he said, and Felicity actually felt a surge of dread. Oliver Queen was the owner of Verdant, but she honestly couldn't think of a single reason why he'd summon her up to his office.

To his credit, when Felicity stood up, Barry made a kind of half-motion to stop her, but Felicity cut him off with a shake of her head. "Why don't you just go dance with Iris?" she said. "Trust me on this- she won't mind." Barry smiled a bit, and for just a second, Felicity wished she and Barry could have actually hit it off- he really was a great person.

Oliver Queen's office was on the second floor, so Felicity quickly grabbed her purse and followed the security guard up the stairs. As they walked towards the office, Felicity couldn't help but let her overactive imagination run away from her, coming up with increasingly ridiculous explanations for why Oliver Queen would want to talk to her.

When they got to the office, the door was open, but there wasn't anyone sitting at the desk. Felicity couldn't help but peek into the room, only to see Oliver Queen's silhouette as he stood in front of the window that had a view of the floor of the club. There was something about the silhouette that looked familiar, but Felicity couldn't quite place it.

The security guard knocked, which prompted Oliver Queen to turn to face them, and Felicity couldn't hold back a slight gasp. No wonder he'd looked familiar- she knew that face because apparently, her one-night stand from a month ago had been _Oliver Queen_. Only he hadn't told her his last name, and he hadn't exactly been dressed like a billionaire former playboy and nightclub owner. Instead of the white shirt and black suspenders (which, _dear God, since when were_ _ **suspenders**_ _that hot_ ) he was currently wearing, he'd just been wearing jeans and a blue sweater.

"Thank you, Digg," he said, and the security guard nodded and left, closing the door behind him, and suddenly the office seemed a lot smaller to Felicity. _That wasn't possible_ , Felicity reminded herself. _You're just nervous because he's really hot and you had a one-night stand with him that you're still not over. No big deal._

Felicity was startled out of her thoughts when Oliver chuckled, and oh, shit. "Did I say that out loud?" she asked, and when he nodded, Felicity blushed, then started to get angry. Oliver Queen had _no right_ to laugh at her, or interrupt her date, or- or- laugh at her! And sound really hot when while he was doing it!

Felicity stalked over to him and poked him in the chest. "If you don't stop laughing, I will rain digital destruction down on your world," she said forcefully. "And I know I don't look like it, but trust me, I can do it. Easily. So stop laughing."

To her surprise, Oliver actually stopped chuckling, which took a lot of the wind out of her. She hadn't exactly thought he'd acquiesce, and now she was right up in Oliver's personal space, her hand still touching his chest (which was just as muscular as she remembered), and wow, had he smelled so good last time? She really couldn't remember.

"Uh, anyway," she said, after a few seconds of electricity-filled silence, "Why did you bring me up here?"

"To do this," he replied, and before Felicity could react, his hands were cupping her face and he was kissing her. Felicity melted into the kiss, which was just as addictive as she remembered, and after an interminable amount of time, they broke away to breath.

"I was on a date," Felicity heard herself say (and if she sounded breathless, well, that would be their little secret).

"I know," Oliver replied with a smirk. "But I think he's a bit preoccupied." He turned to look out of the window, and Felicity followed his gaze to see Barry making out with Iris in the middle of the floor.

"Oh," was all Felicity could say. "Well, in that case, I'd probably better just stay here. With you."

Oliver's only reply was pulling her into another kiss.

* * *

"So...that happened. Again," Felicity said, rolling over to look at Oliver, whose face was lit up with a big smile as he stared back at her.

"It did," he replied. "And before you ask, no, I'm not going to run out on you like last time."

"Why _did_ you do that, anyway?" Felicity asked. "I mean, we both enjoyed ourselves last time, but then I woke up and the only thing you'd left behind was your shirt- which is actually still in my closet- and no number?"

Oliver grimaced. "I had a family brunch to get to," he said. "And I usually never fall asleep, so I kind of panicked and tried to convince myself that it was just a one-night stand, just one night of fun, and we'd never see each other again, so I wouldn't need to leave my number. Except- I just couldn't get you out of my mind, and I didn't know anything about you except your first name, so I couldn't really look you up."

"And tonight- you were right there, in my nightclub, and wearing _that dress_ -" he nodded towards the practically skintight black dress with lots and lots of cutouts- "and I just couldn't let you slip through my fingers again. And-" at this point, he was tracing patterns on her back, and his touch was sending sparks through Felicity- "I'm really sorry about making you nervous tonight when I sent Digg to get you." He looked straight into her eyes as he said this, and the combination of the sincerity in his gaze and his hand on her back made Felicity move to straddle him.

"It's fine," she said, and watched as he swallowed. "Except, in my opinion, you still need to make up for missing out on a _whole month_ of this."

"I can do that," Oliver replied, his rough-sounding voice sending a shiver through Felicity, before he surged up into another kiss.

Forget yelling at Caitlin- Felicity was going to send her a gift basket. Once, you know, she managed to leave her bed.


End file.
